Forced Love
by NotTheAverageDude
Summary: What happens when John is forced to love Cortana? Rated M for heavy sexual content (probably inappropriate content), violence/gore, and swearing. F/M
1. Chapter 1: A Failed Escape

She saw the Spartan in the green armor jump through her window. He'd shattered it. She raced towards it and jumped through the hole he'd made. She landed on a rooftop and spotted him further down the row of them. She easily dashed after him, leaping gaps. She watched the Spartan trip and tumble in between two of the buildings and them spotted him running through the streets. They made a right turn, though she stayed on the roof.

She glanced to make sure that she was still holding something she'd grabbed just before she spotted him leave. She still had it. It was a sedate. She smiled. When she glanced back, the Spartan was laying on the ground, heaving in exhaustion. She leapt off of the roof and walked up to him, ignoring the crowds nearby.

"Nice try, Chief." She narrowed her eyes at him.

The man didn't respond, but instead kept trying to catch his breath.

"I'm sorry, John. I really am." She continued, reading herself to stab the sedate needle into his neck. With a jolt, she realized that the neck armor of his suit was on.

Master Chief had turned to look at her. "You're a bad liar, Cortana."

He staggered to his feet as he finally caught his breath. Then, he threw a punch at her. She caught his fist and twisted his arm, shoving him backwards. The man let out a groan as he straightened himself up. He kicked at her, but she caught his leg. She pulled iit towards him and punched him straight it the side of the jaw as his face got close. She let go of his leg and shoved it, watching him collapse on the ground.

"Goddammit, Cortana." John turned to glare at her.

"You're the one who attacked me, John." Cortana replied. "Looks like you've gone rusty in the two years you've been unconscious."

He let out a grumble of frustration and threw himself at her, though she dodged it. He landed on his stomach and rolled over, only to have Cortana sit on top of his stomach. She reached towards his head and latched her fingers onto his helmet. Her other hand grabbed the other side of his helmet. She pulled it off of his head. This was the first time he'd ever had his helmet off around anyone.

Cortana held back a gasp of awe as she was what he looked like. John had reddish brown hair formed into a medium length crew cut. He had medium facial hair around his mouth and on his chin. He had normal white skin.

"Let go of me, Cortana." His voice was different without his helmet on.

She picked up the sedate again, from where she'd set it down and slowly began moving her hand towards his neck.

"Shit." John muttered, trying to pull free. "You've got to be kidding me. So much for jumping through a goddamn window."

Cortana pulled down the neck armor and poked the needle into a vein. She pushed down on the top piece, making the liquid substance push into his bloodstream. Then she pulled it back, watching him as his eyelids began to drop.

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

"No, you're not." His voice was a whisper now.

His eyelids closed and his breathing slowed as he drifted into sleep. Cortana slid his neck armor back up and then put his helmet back onto his head. She got off of him and began to drag him back towards her tower of a house. She reached it and unlocked her front door, dragging John through and lying him on the floor. She locked the door and put her key away. Then she dragged John up to her personal bedroom. She laid him on her bed.

Then she went out to the local store, bought a sheet of replacement glass, came back home, and then replaced the broken window. She threw the pieces of the shattered glass into her dumpster.

Knowing the sedate would keep John knocked out for a few more hours, Cortana left and bought a twin bed for a dark empty room that sat just under her own. She had it installed and bought an antique lamp for the corner of the room. Then she took the Chief's armor off of him and threw it in an old storage room. The only thing he wore now was his black civvies. She laid him on his back on the twin bed in the windowless room.

She kissed the unconscious man on the cheek before leaving the room.


	2. Chapter 2: Torture

John opened his eyes, only to find that he was lying on a twin bed in an almost empty room. The only other furniture was a lamp. With a jolt, he realized that he was completely naked.

"What the hell?" He muttered, sitting up. "How long was I out?"

Anger flooded through him, as he remembered what Cortana had done to him. She'd kicked his ass and then sedated him. Not to mention that she'd revealed his identity. But, why? He rubbed his aching cheek as he slid off of the bed and onto his feet. He walked over to the door and tried to turn the handle. Locked.

"Of course it's locked." He cursed. "Goddammit."

John threw himself in a corner on the other side of the bed, trying to work things around in his mind. He pulled his legs up to his chest, resting his chin on his knees. _Why am I naked? Why the hell is she doing this? She could've just asked me to come back here instead of sedating me._

He heard a click from the door and saw the handle turn. He got to his feet as the door opened and Cortana entered the room. He stalked up to her, his hands balled into fists. She was going to pay for this.

John tried to punch her, but she ducked and tripped him. She closed the door and locked it from the inside, snapping for the key to teleport away. He got to his feet, groaning. He tried to kick her stomach, but she caught his leg and pulled it. She let go of it when he was only an inch from her face. She wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him right up against her, hugging him, their naked bodies touching.

"What the hell are you doing to me?" He gasped out, his voice a quiet whisper.

Instead of answering, Cortana pulled back from him and grabbed his head in her hands. John's heart was pounding as her lips touched his. She was kissing him. Her arms moved from his head to his neck, pulling his body back against hers. There was nothing he could do. Calmness had invaded him and something told him that he'd be fine. Besides, if he tried to resist, she'd beat the crap out of him again. He knew it, so he let her have it her way.

After a few minutes, she pulled back and murmured in his ear. "I love you, John."

He didn't answer, feeling awkward.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"Cortana…" He muttered, then his voice rose as he pulled himself from her grip. "How can I? After what you've done to me, I can't."

Cortana's gaze darkened and she stepped up to him. "I told you that I'm sorry."

"I know, but…" He trailed off.

"Do you love me?" She repeated.

"No." He responded, anger flaring up again.

She backhanded him straight across the face, making him fall to his hands and knees in surprise.

"That's why." He burst out, rubbing his cheek.

"I didn't realize that you were so sensitive, John." She muttered.

"That's because most of the time I'm wearing my armor and not being slapped around!" Chief retorted.

Cortana uppercutted his chin and sent him flying into the wall. He let out a groan, but didn't try to get up.

"And I thought that last one hurt." He scowled, holding his chin.

"Say yes and I will stop." She informed him. "Do you love me?"

John shook his head. "Never."

She leapt on top of him, covering him in painful blows. When she finally got off of him, he had a bloody gash on his face and another on his chest. He let out a small cry of pain and crab walked back, only to collapse.

"Now," Cortana glared at him. "Do you love me yet?"

John couldn't open his mouth to reply. He shook his head.

Anger flared in the woman's gaze.


	3. Chapter 3: A Bond

Cortana stood over the cowering, beaten man. He'd just received his third beating and looked absolutely awful. He was covered in bruises, bloody wounds, and scratches. His reddish brown hair was disheveled. Fear shown in his handsome blue eyes. He looked up at her, breathing hard. He tried to get up, but fell back to the floor. Many spots of the light brown carpet had been stained red from his blood.

John wiped his arm across his mouth, leaving blood on the back of his hand. He reached for the bed to try to pull himself up, but she pull him back. He looked up at her and forced out a sigh. Cortana was covered in blood, but none of it was her own; It was all Chief's. He threw a weak punch at her, but she grabbed his arm and twisted it. He let out a sharp cry and pulled his arm up against his chest.

"I'm so sorry, John." She murmured.

She walked around the bed until she stood by the door. She teleported the key into her hand unlocked the door, stepped out, locked it again and left.

*X*

John let out a sharp cry as he grasped the side of the bed. He pulled himself to his feet and looked down at his bloodied self. Cortana had done a good job, beating the spirit out of him. He limped over to the other side of the bed and lay down on his back. He closed his eyes, trying to calm his mind.

 _She loves me, yet she beats me to death. What the hell?_ He thought, shaking his head. He ran a hand through his messy, tangled hair. When he pulled his hand back, there was more blood on it than before. _Shit, even my head is bleeding._

He heard the click of the lock and fear slid back through him. He scrambled off of the bed, collapsing. He used it to pull himself up and by that time Cortana had locked the door and teleported the key away again. This time however, she was freshly clean, though she held damp towels and bandages. Wincing, he fell back to one knee. Then he slipped, catching himself on hands and knees. He felt blood sliding up in his throat. He pried his jaw open and vomited it out. Once he finished, he collapsed in it, wheezing.

"Oh my god." Cortana burst out. "John, are you okay? I am so, so sorry about this!"

Chief glared at her, hatred in his gaze. "W-why d-do y-you c-care?"

He wasn't surprised that his words slurred so bad. He could barely even open his mouth. She'd most likely broken his jaw. She watched as she knelt down beside him, gently wiping one of the towels over his skin. He flinched as it went over one of his wounds.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you so bad." She murmured sadly. "I'm sorry, John."

"A-a-at l-least it wasn't a k-knife." He answered grimly.

Cortana let out a sad laugh, gently hugging him. He glanced at her, a small smile on his face. He had to admit, that was a funny comment, especially for a situation like this. She gave a small smile in return, ruffling his hair. She continued to wipe blood from his back and shoulders.

"Can you get up?" She asked.

"I d-don't know." He admitted weakly.

Cortana picked him up, turning him so his back faced the ground. She kissed his cheek before straightening up and resting him on the bed. She wiped off his neck and face, then moving the towel down to his chest, where the worst of the wounds were. She gently cleaned it, though he winced in pain. She moved the cloth down to his lower chest, where a six-pack stood out clearly. She slid the towel along them and over his stomach, coming to his pelvis area. She hesitated, glancing at him, as if wanting permission.

*X*

"G-go ahead, i-if you want." He responded wearily.

She ran the towel along his hips and then the genital area, coming to his penis. She ran the towel around it, feeling him stiffen. She tried to force back the feeling of how much she enjoyed doing that. Then she wiped off his legs, having him flip over for the back of them. Last of all, she ran the towel over his butt. Then she bandaged his wounds.

Cortana looked at him. "I'll be right back."

"O-okay." He murmured weakly.

Oh, how she hated seeing him in pain like this. She teleported the key to her hand and left the room. She put the remaining bandages where they belonged and put the towels in the laundry hamper. Then she joined John again, teleporting the key back to her own room.

*X*

He was laying on his side, facing away from her when she returned. She seemed relieved to not see him covered in blood. He heard her walking towards him and felt the bed shift as she got on it. He felt her sit on it beside him, her arm pulling him onto his back so she could see his face.

"Feeling any better?" Cortana asked gently.

"A little, I guess." John replied, his words not slurring this time. "Though, I think you might've broken my jaw."

"Sorry." He saw a guilty look cross her face.

He shrugged it off. "Doesn't matter anymore. It's done an over with."

"It matters to me, John." She murmured, love in her voice.

 _Not again..._ He thought as her lips pressed to his. He let her kiss him, too beat up to try to pull free. A feeling of certainty and safeness passed through him. She wasn't going to hurt him anymore, he knew it. Her arms wrapped around the back of his neck and he wrapped his around her back, admiration coursing through him. _She came back to help me. She really does care, doesn't she?_

One of Cortana's arms moved to his shoulder, making his neck move up a bit, towards her. He didn't resist and suddenly, he knew why; He loved her too. _Shake her off, you idiot!_ Common sense screamed at him. _Did you forget what she's done already?_

Her hands moved up to his hair, running through it over and over. He sighed in pleasure, pulling her closer. Their lips pulled apart.

"Do you love me?" She asked.

"I do." John declared. "I love you."

"I love you too." She smiled.

Their lips connected again and they kissed violently. Cortana climbed on top of him, sitting on his pelvis section. She kneeled down on him and he took her weight, pulling her close and pushing her hair behind her ears. Then he ran his hands along her breasts, as she ran hers along his abs. She wrapped herself around his body, kissing his lips still.

"I never knew I would love someone this much." John murmured when their lips finally separated. "I never knew that I would love anyone at all. Ever. Look at me now." He ended in a sexy laugh.

Cortana laughed with him. When she finally stopped laughing, she said,"Well, I guess you do love someone. You're the first for me too."

John let out a chuckle pulling her body right against his. "And I was trying to beat you up hours ago. I don't know what got ahold of me then. But whatever it is, I'm glad that's gone."

She snuggled up against his neck, sighing. "I don't know either, Johnny."

"That's a new one."

"What?"

"You calling me Johnny." He chuckled. "First time I've ever been called anything besides, John or Master Chief."

"Really?" She asked.

"Yeah, actually."

"Well, you're my Johnny, yeah?"

John grinned at her. "Always."

One of Cortana's hands rubbed the bottom of his jaw, massaging it. Her other hand felt along his nipples. His hands rubbed her breasts and hips in return.

"I love you so much." She told him.

"I love you more." He murmured, his voice filled with love.

He pressed his lips to hers, kissing violently. Her soft hand moved down the front of his body, reaching his genital area. It moved past to his long, skinny thighs, massaging them. He could tell that she was being careful not to touch any of his injuries. He was glad of that. Then both of the hands were on his chest, brushing along it soothingly.

John fell asleep, just like that.


	4. Chapter 4: Challenge Accepted

John opened his eyes to see Cortana looking down at him.

"Hey, handsome." She greeted.

"Hey." He murmured in reply.

"Feeling better?"

"Yeah, just a little sore."

"You need to take a bath." She told him.

He rolled his eyes. "Yeah, probably, though I prefer showers."

"Then take a shower."

"If you'll let me out."

"Oh, right." Cortana mumbled. "Why do I bother locking the door?"

"I don't know." John admitted.

She slipped off of him and then off of the bed. She teleported in the key and unlocked the door, teleporting the key away. She opened the door just as he managed to get off of the bed. He staggered over to her.

"Follow me." She began walking down the hall.

"No problem." He said, following her.

They reached a staircase and climbed up it, to the next floor. They walked down the hall. Cortana opened a door on the left, showing an average master bedroom. She walked to another door on the right and opened it. She walked in. He followed her. They'd entered a very large bathroom. There was a huge shower next to a large bathtub. He walked up to the shower and pulled the curtains aside. He stepped into it and began to close the curtains again when Cortana pulled them back again.

"Care if I join you?" She asked.

He gave her a long look before stepping back for her to join him. He pulled the curtains closed while she turned on the water. The water was warm enough so it just barely burned his skin. He stood directly under the stream of water, letting it rinse blood from his hair. It trickled down his back, stinging and cleaning out his other wounds. He turned around, letting it run down his chest, abs, and stomach. He sighed, closing his eyes for a moment.

John felt Cortana's hands run through his untidy hair, smoothing it. He opened his eyes to see her, soaking now as well. He grinned and so did she. He grabbed her and pulled her close, so that their bodies touched. He bent down and kissed her. He placed his hands firmly on her back and she wrapped hers around his neck.

They stayed that way for five whole minutes before pulling apart. Then John turned off the water as Cortana got out and dried off. Then he got out and dried off as well. They walked over to the mirror. She grabbed a comb from on the counter and handed it to him. She grabbed a brush. He combed his hair into his favorite crew cut style as she just straightened hers.

"I'll be back in a few minutes." She told him, leaving the room.

John just raised his eyebrows after she'd left. Then he spotted another door and opened it, spotting a toilet. He entered and closed the door behind him. He quickly did his business and exited that room. Then he washed his hands and began to wait patiently.

His stomach rumbled just as Cortana re-entered the room. She giggled as she heard it and he scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. She held his black civvies, not to mention that she was also wearing regular clothes. Probably the first time that he'd seen the blue woman do that. She handed him his civvies and he put them on.

They left the bathroom and went through her room, and back into the hall. They entered an elevator and she set it for the first floor.

"Where are we going?" John asked as the elevator moved downwards.

"To my favorite bar." Cortana told him.

"That's nice." He replied.

There was a ding as the elevator stopped moving. The doors opened and they walked out. They reached the front door and exited the building. They walked along the main street of the city. Then they entered a dark alleyway and turned left to a door. Cortana opened it and they walked in.

There were people everywhere. They were drinking and having a good time. Quite a few of them had guns, making John uneasy. A few were snogging drunkenly.

John and Cortana walked up the counter, only to hear some drunk lunatic yell at them from behind.

"Got a man, Cortana?"

John whirled around and punched the man in the face. The drunk got up and pulled a gun from a back pocket, aiming it at him.

"Goddammit." He muttered.

He jumped out of the way as the man fired it and uppercutted him, so that he flew a few feet. He walked up and took the pistol, aiming it at him.

"Stand down." Chief ordered.

The drunk man just nodded, got to his feet, and scampered away. He gave a small smirk of satisfaction and turned back towards the counter, only to hear a familiar voice from behind.

"Chief?" Came a familiar voice.

He turned around, recognition surging through him. "Lasky?"

A grin spread across Thomas Lasky's face.

John glanced at Cortana. "Buy the drinks, okay?" He turned back to his old friend. "How'd you know it was me?"

"You're too demanding, in and out of armor." His friend laughed.

He chuckled, running a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I guess you're right. Used to being out in the field, not relaxing in the city."

"You'll get used to it soon enough, Chief." Lasky assured him. "Well, I gotta get back to my group. See you around."

"See you." He responded, watching his friend walk away.

"It's always good to see old friends." Cortana told him as he turned back to the counter.

"Yeah." He agreed, setting down the pistol and grabbing his glass. "Cheers?"

"Cheers." She lifted her glass into the air and hit it against his.

Then they pulled their glasses back and drank them, John finishing his in two swift gulps. He slammed the glass back on the counter, getting the bartender's attention. He gave the man a nod and his glass was refilled. He drank it all again and slammed the glass back onto the counter.

"Don't drink too much, John." Cortana suggested.

"Okay." He responded, grabbing the pistol and backing away from the counter. "I'll meet you outside in fifteen minutes."

"Got it." She replied.

John held the pistol at his side as he walked through the different groups of people in the bar. He spotted young Anthony Madsen and gave him a nod of greeting. The lad grinned and gave him a wave, turning back to his group to laugh at something funny.

He spotted a group of four boys, who were talking drunkenly. One let out a loud laugh and took a big gulp from a bottle of alcohol, spitting half of it out as another boy thumped his back.

Out of nowhere, a gunshot rang out and John felt a sharp pain in his shoulder. He let out a cry and collapsed to his hands and knees, rage coming over him. He turned to face Madsen.

"I read the newspaper the other day." The lad told him. "Your identity has been revealed, Chief."

"I don't care anymore." He glared at the young man. "What reason have you got to shoot me?"

"I can shoot whoever the hell I want." The Spartan retorted, getting in his face.

John slammed his fist across the boy's face. "Regretting that one yet?"

*X*

Cortana watched as Anthony got up, standing face-to-face with John. The younger Spartan's abs bulged out more than John's did and his legs were just slightly longer. The older soldier had slight facial hair, unlike the other, who had none at all.

She watched admiringly as the lad punched John in the gut, though the older man didn't flinch. John slammed the kid to the ground, picking him up and throwing him across the room. With a jolt, she realized that he was drunk. _Probably never gone to a bar before,_ she thought, rolling her eyes.

Madsen staggered to his feet, a few cuts on his face. An angered look had crossed his face. He grabbed a chair and hurled it at Chief, hitting him straight across the face. Before the older Spartan could move, an empty glass flew through the air at him. It shattered on the ground in front of him.

"Is that all you got?" The drunken Spartan shouted.

A small grin had crossed Madsen's face. "Meet me tomorrow at the Battle Rink. Be there at eight o'clock sharp. Got that?"

"You'd bet I do." John's eyes narrowed. "Challenge accepted."


	5. Chapter 5: Suiting Up

Cortana unlocked the front door and opened it, letting Chief in. She followed, locking it after them. He went straight for the bathroom, finding a pair of her tweezers. He used them to pull the bullet from the back of his right shoulder. Then he washed them off and returned them to the place he'd found them.

John walked down the stairs to the first floor and threw himself onto one of the large couches, making himself comfy. Before long, Cortana came from upstairs and walked over to him. She was wearing clothes for once.

"Get up." She said.

He obeyed, only to have her wrap her legs around his waist. He grabbed her, holding her there tightly. He gently lay back down, keeping her on top of himself. She tugged at his civvy shirt, slipping it over his head. She tossed it aside carelessly. Then she ran his hands along every inch of his upper body. She got off of him, slipping her hands in between his skin and his belt. She felt her hands down to his hips. Then she pulled her hands back out and unbuttoned his pants, undoing the zipper. She slid them from him and tossed them lazily to the floor. The only clothing left on his body now was a pear of gray underwear.

Cortana ran his hands along his hips and legs, sexily. Then she grabbed the edge of his underwear and pulled it down his legs, dropping it to the floor. She ran her hands along his penis and butt.

Then she gazed at him expectantly. "Your turn."

John uneasily unbuttoned her shirt and brushed it off of her arms, letting it slip onto the floor beside his own clothes. Then he slid her pants down her thin legs and dropped them too. He undid her bra and slid the straps of it from her shoulders, tossing it aside. Last of all, he slid her panties down her legs and dropped it to the floor.

Cortana let out an inaudible murmur and snogged him amorously. She caressed his penis and abs, while he just hugged her. She continued doing this to him for awhile, allowing him to shift his arms around a bit. One ended up on her hip and the other around the back of the neck. Her soft hand, the one on his penis, pulled slightly, making him moan. He felt her lodge the penis into her vagina. He heard her sigh and then let out a groan, kissing him harder.

*X*

She let out a high moan as she shoved his penis in further. She felt John's uncertainty, remembering that'd he once said that he'd never even loved before. She reached both hands up, massaging his abs.

*X*

This lasted until eleven o'clock, when they began to get tired. John was beginning to struggle to keep his eyes open and saw that Cortana could tell.

"Tired?" She asked.

"Yeah." He admitted.

They pulled apart and Cortana picked up her clothes, climbing up the stairs. John laid there alone for a minute before putting his own back on. He struggled up the stairs and walked into Cortana's room, finding her there.

"One last question." He began. "Where did you put my armor?"

"It's in the main closet on the second floor." She told him.

"Thanks." He murmured before exiting the room.

John went down to the second floor and found the large, walk in closet. He let out a groan as he saw how big it was. He strolled through it, finding his green armor in the back. He gave a small smile. Deciding that it was best for him to suit up now rather than in the morning, he began to put it on. He did it from his feet to his chest. He grabbed his helmet, examining it. He carried it out of the closet, closing the door. Then he headed back up to the room he'd been trapped in and laid down on the twin bed. He fell asleep looking at the helmet.


	6. Chapter 6: 3, 2, 1, Fight!

John woke up to feel Cortana curled up around him. He struggled free, careful not to wake her. Then he picked up his helmet and put it on. He left the room and clambered down the stairs to the first floor. He went out the front door, heading towards the city's main fighting arena. He walked through the streets, ignoring the curious gazes of the citizens.

"Hey, Chief." Thomas Lasky walked up from his side. "You're really going to fight him?"

"I have no choice." He replied. "As a drunk idiot last night, I agreed to that."

"You think you can beat him?" The man asked. "He's a Spartan four and you're only a two."

"I'm aware." John glanced at him. "But I have more experience than Madsen does."

"Alright, I trust you with that." Lasky nodded curtly. "I'm rooting for you, Chief. Don't lose."

"Not planning on it, Lasky." The Spartan responded firmly. "I'm not one that usually loses."

"I know." The man gave a smile. "Good luck. See you there."

Chief gave a nod of farewell as the man walked away and began to continue on to the arena. He reached the building and went in, finding that there was a huge crowd waiting. Since it was only seven thirty, he stood out of the way, glancing into the arena.

The arena he'd be fighting Madsen in was some kind of an ecosystem. There were trees, but the ground was dirt and mud. Several puddles were scattered around the place with a pond in the middle. Bushes lined the trees, covering hidden roots. There was a gate into the room that surrounded the arena. In the room, there were bleachers everywhere. He gave a small nod. This wasn't going to be easy, especially considering that the arena was about an acre in each direction.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" A voice came from beside him.

John glanced over to see Madsen. He gave a small snort. "I guess."

"You ready for this?" Madsen asked.

"Since when have I not been ready for a fight?" He challenged. "Of course I'm ready."

"Good." The Spartan IV sneered. "We gotta be in there in five minutes so they can let the crowd in."

"Great." Chief muttered. "Are we using any weapons?"

"Maybe a couple of knives, if the referees are generous." Madsen told him.

He nodded slowly.

"John!" Cortana's voice came angrily.

"Shit." John muttered. He turned towards her. "Yeah?"

"You left without me." She grumbled, eyes ablaze.

"Yeah." He replied. "I know."

"Why?" She asked, calming down a bit.

"Had to be here early and didn't want to wake you." He told her.

Cortana shook her head, letting out a small laugh. "Good luck out there, Chief."

"Thanks." He smiled under his helmet. "I'll need it."

She vanished into the crowd. John shook his head, turning back towards the arena, ignoring Madsen's chuckling.

"Let's go." He stated firmly.

"Alright then." His opponent agreed. "I'll show you the way we're supposed to go in."

John gave a small nod. "Lead the way."

They walked alongside the arena, reaching a small hall. They turned down it and made a left turn as they reached another side of the arena, across from the way the visitors were to go in. They went through a set of double doors, entering a small room. Another set of doors stood at the other end of the room.

"Ready?" Madsen eyed him.

"Always." John replied, his voice slightly cold.

The two Spartans walked up to the next set of doors, pushing them open and entering the arena. It looked more amazing from the inside, John realized. And bigger. He heaved a sigh.

"Contestants to the middle of the arena, please." A voice rang through unseen speakers.

"Well, there's out first orders." Madsen chuckled.

John rolled his eyes. "No kidding."

They reached the middle of the ring and turned so that they were facing each other. A loud cheering erupted as the first of the crowd was let into the bleachers. After five minutes, everyone was sitting in their seats.

"Quiet down, quiet down please." The same voice rang out. Silence came. "Alright, today for this battle we have Master Chief and Spartan Madsen. Are both contestants ready?"

John gave a thumbs up and Madsen put both thumbs up.

"Three. Two. One." The crowd counted down.

"Fight!" The announcer shouted.


	7. Chapter 7: You're a Half-Dead Legend

John dodged the first punch of the fight, which came from Madsen. He kicked out and tripped the man, leaping on top of his back and pulling him over. He slammed his fist into the other Spartan's chest, sending him flying into a tree. He scrambled to his feet, just a moment too slowly. A fist hit his back and knocked him to the ground.

Chief let out a mutter of annoyance and got up quickly. He dived rolled away from a kick and got up from a kneeling position. He spotted a combat knife under a bush, not far away. He slammed his elbow into Madsen's gut and raced over to the bush. He kneeled beside it, pulling the knife out. He rose back up to face his opponent. But to his surprise, the other Spartan had vanished.

Chief looked around, not fooled. He walked into the trees, searching for Madsen. He heard a puddle splashing and looked around, even more alert than before. Then he heard rustling leaves from behind, making him whirl around. Then the tree branch above his head gave a crackling sound. He looked up sharply, seeing the Spartan holding a knife on the branch.

"Dammit." Madsen muttered.

John took a step back, yanking on the branch. It broke off of the rest of the tree, causing the Spartan IV to fall onto the muddy forest floor of the arena. The man got up, facing the Spartan II.

John held his knife at the ready and backed away a few paces. Then he charged at Madsen, slashing the knife's blade through the air. He felt it connect with the Spartan's shoulder and pulled it back, seeing blood on the edge of it. A moment later, he felt something sharp pierce the armor on his thigh and then tear his skin. He bit back a gasp of pain, punching Madsen across the side of the face.

The two Spartans pulled apart, each holding their bloodied knives. Madsen chucked his knife into the left side of John's rib-cage. As the Spartan II struggled to regain balance, he grabbed the knife and slid it across the man's chest, hearing him let out a cry of pain. He pulled the knife back, kicking the man onto the ground.

"Gotten rusty, eh?" Anthony sneered.

John glared up at him, trying to ignore the pain flaring in his chest. He felt blood leaking from the wound and onto his armor. Rahe flew through him and he kicked Madsen's legs out from under him. The Spartan IV slammed into the ground, his head hitting harder than the rest of his body. With a pang of satisfaction, the older soldier gripped his knife and climbed on top of him.

They tumbled across the ground, each fighting to be on top of the other. In the little scramble for the advantage, pieces of their armor were ripped off, revealing their black undersuits. Madsen forced the knife from John's hand, pinning him to the ground. The Spartan II had lost the armor on his left arm and his back. Madsen had lost the armor on his right leg and that was it.

Madsen spun the knife in his hand. His empty hand ripped the sleeve of John's undersuit, exposing the pale sin of his arm. The knife was forced into his shoulder, making him grunt and squirm beneath his opponent. The Spartan IV slowly pulled the knife through the skin of John's arm and shoulder, down to his hand.

An idea occurred to Chief and he headbutted Madsen off of him. He forced the knife from his grip and pinned him against the nearest tree, choking him with both hands.

"That was a mistake." He told the pinned man angrily.

Madsen managed to rip John's cut arm free from his throat and twist it, making him let go with the other arm. A headbutt knocked the injured Spartan to the ground. John scrambled to his feet, throwing in a couple punches as he did. As he glanced around for his knife, he felt Madsen's stab into the bottom of his chin, narrowly missing his tongue. It wasn't stabbed into him completely, so it didn't reach the roof of his mouth, but his chin burned with pain. The taste of blood filled his mouth as he ripped the knife out and stabbed his opponent's hand.

"Had enough yet, Chief?" Madsen taunted, tearing his knife from his hand.

"Not on your life." John breathed in reply, bracing himself.

"You sure?" The Spartan IV asked, a sneer in his voice. "You look a little beaten there."

John glanced at that pond beside him. Swallowing a mouthful of his own salty blood. "Absolutely." He snorted, balling his hands into fists. "Come at me."

Madsen barreled into hm, knocking him into the two foot deep pond. The Spartan pinned him down, keeping his head above the water. John struggled to push up, out of the water. Pain ripped through his exposed wounds. The glass of his helmet cracked and a web of cracks crossed it. Water began trickling in.

"Shit." He muttered. "Oh shit."

John clamped his mouth shut and kicked Madsen with one of his legs. He felt the man recoil a bit, but not enough to overpower him. The water had just passed over his top lip now and he was getting desperate. _He's not going to drown me!_

He tore his right arm free and punched his fist across the Spartan IV's face, knocking him off. John popped his head out of the water just was it reached his nose. It began leaking back out as he scrambled into the dirt on the bank.

"John!" Cortana's voice screamed from the bleachers.

Before he could move, John felt a hand gripping his left shoulder. _Oh no..._ Madsen threw him into a tree trunk, a sharp piece of wood digging into his exposed spinal cord. Pain rippled through his whole body and suddenly he couldn't feel his felt arm. He tried to ball both hands into fists, but his left hand didn't obey. Worry coursed through him when his elbow wouldn't bend or his shoulder move.

"My arm…" He gasped out in a broken voice.

Madsen let out a raspy laugh as he walked up to the Chief. "Problems?"

John looked at his muddy, beat up armor. It certainly didn't look like it's usual gray-green now. It was brown and red from his blood and the mud. He glared up at the Spartan towering over him and balled his right hand into a fist. "You did this." He burst out angrily.

"Did what?" Anthony asked in a mockingly innocent voice.

"You know what you did!" He nearly screamed at him, rage overpowering the pain.

"I do?"

John forced himself to his feet, his breathing labored and his arm hanging limply at his side. "Goddammit, Madsen."

He tried to punch the man across his face, but his fist was easily grabbed. He kicked Madsen's ankle, but nothing happened. He kicked the exposed ankle and Madsen nearly fell to one knee.

"Not bad." Madsen growled. "But you've gotten slow in your old age."

"But more experienced as well." John added, a hint of readiness in his voice.

He pulled on his arm, yanking Madsen towards him. He hit his helmet as hard as he could against his, making his opponent let go of him. He looked at his fist and then glared back at Madsen who was getting up from the dirt.

"You think you can take me down, John?" Madsen sneered. "You can only use one arm!"

"Don't underestimate your opponent." He warned him, barreling into his side.

The two Spartans tumbled down to the edge of the water. John managed to get on top, slamming Madsen's back into the ground.

"See?" He raised his eyebrows under his helmet.

"Don't give tips to the other team." Madsen responded gruffly.

The Spartan IV slammed his fist into John's chest, sending him further up from the water. The Spartan II struggled to his feet with his good arm, only to be punched in the gut. He landed slumped up against a tree trunk. His whole body ached with horrible pain. He couldn't find the strength to get up, so he just watched Madsen approach him.

 _This whole fight was a mistake on my part..._ He thought defeatedly.

"Done yet?" Anthony asked as he reached him. He grabbed John by the gash in his chest and pinned him against the tree.

John didn't have the strength to reply or even let out a groan of pain. He just looked at his enemy through the cracked glass of his helmet. He let out a quiet huff. The crowd that had been cheering and gasping the whole time had gone silent, watching them closely.

"You know," Madsen replied, his voice soft. "I'm surprised you haven't passed out or died yet. Most Spartans would've by now, especially under that much pain. I'm sorry that I kicked your ass so hard, I-"

"Oh yeah?" John rasped. "I'm a living legend, I'll never die."

The other soldier snorted. "Wise words from a legend half dead." He dropped Chief, who crumbled to the ground with a weak groan. "You're not a legend anymore, Chief. You may have been once, but it seems that your time is nearly over. You should've been discharged from duty twelve years ago, you know. Why do you still fight?"

"Because it's the right thing to do." He murmured. "I fight to protect humanity for what's right."

"What if we're fighting for what's wrong?" Madsen suggested. "What if the rest of them are lying to us? What if the Covenant fights for what is truly right?"

"It's not possible." John panted. "They're the enemy. As long as we keep fighting, we have a chance. A chance to save humanity. A-a chance to save everything that deserves to live."

The younger Spartan shook his head. "You're wrong, John. Your decades of service have blinded you from the truth. Stowed it away. Think about it. We'll meet again soon, 117. I guarantee you that."

And with that, Madsen began to walk towards the exit, leaving the Chief crumpled on the ground.


	8. Chapter 8: Recovering

John watched the double doors swing close after his opponent exited the arena. He swallowed another mouthful of his own blood just as the announcement clicked back on.

"And Spartan Madsen wins!" The announcer exclaimed.

There was no cheeriness in the man's voice. There was no noise in the crowd from the bleachers. He made no noise himself. Why? Because they were all stunned. Madsen had nearly killed him and didn't care. That's why everyone was shocked.

There was a small squeak as the double doors opened again and two medics raced through with a stretcher. John looked down at himself. His armor was covered in mud and his own blood. The armor and undersuit of his left arm had been torn off. The arm itself, well, it was mutilated.

Mutilated and paralyzed.

John sighed wearily, running his right hand across the wound on his chest. The long gash that Madsen's knife had left. The audience slowly egan filing out of the arena as the medics reached him and set down the stretcher.

"Are you alright?" A female medic asked.

John didn't reply, but looked at her, though his neck ached.

"Just get him on the stretcher, okay?" The male responded. He looked at the Chief. "Need us to lift you onto it?"

He slowly shook his head. "I got it."

"Are you sure?" The female asked. "That was a pretty brutal fight you just had."

"I know." He mumbled, running his hand across his destroyed arm.

"Here, Chief." The male spoke up. "Just let us lift you. You're a little too weak to do it yourself."

A small pang of anger flared up at the word weak, but he nodded anyway. "Go ahead."

A new rush of pain flew through him as they lifted him up. His vision swam before his eyes and his body went limp as he passed out.

*X*

Cortana spotted two medics carrying Chief on a stretcher towards the building entrance. They walked along the sidewalk outside and into the hospital, which conveniently was nextdoor. She walked beside them, looking over him. He looked much worse up close than in the bleachers. His breathing was labored too.

The medics turned into the hospital and took the elevator to the fourth floor. They entered a room in the middle of the hall on the right. They gently lifted Chief off of the stretcher and laid him on the medical bed.

*X*

John woke up, however long later, and felt deep pain in his left shoulder. A loud noise echoed in his ears. He blinked his eyes open and glanced at the arm, seeing something cutting into it. His already labored breathing increased.

"Relax." The doctor ordered. "And don't move, unless you want to lose more than your arm."

"Okay." He forced the word out.

His teeth bit into his lower lip as he felt whatever was cutting off his arm reach the bone. The pain increased majorly and he squeezed his eyes shut. The pain spread into the left side of his neck and his chest. Suddenly, he no longer felt the pain as he passed out again.

*X*

The doctors were gone. In fact, Cortana had found out a way to make herself seem like one of them.

She made sure that she was put in charge of John.

The man she loved.

It'd been a few hours, but he still hadn't woken up from the amputation. The doctors had put a metal arm in place of the other one. The soldier's armor had been washed and thrown in the corner. Not to mention, the pieces of the arm and back had been found in the arena and added to the pile. His undersuit had been torn off of his body and laid on the counter of the room.

Cortana pulled closed a curtain that seperated John from the rest of the room. She removed the blanket from his naked body and laid it on the counter too. She undressed herself and put her clothes on the counter with everything else. Then she locked the door and went back behind the curtain.

Cortana stood at the side of the medical bed. She reached out and ran her hand down John's body. From head to toe. Then she began moving her hand back up him, but stopped when it reached his genitals. With an excited girly squeal, she latched her hands on his crotch. She rubbed it, trying to wait another moment for what she really wanted to do. She couldn't. She shoved the penis inside her vagina. She began moving his body in a way that made his unconscious self start pumping her. She moaned in delight and climbed on top of him. She pulled herself up so that her face was level with his. Her hands began rubbing his body as she pressed her lips to his, kissing him amorously. She wrapped her legs around his waist. He left hand traced his abs and muscles, while her left one rubbed his face and ran through his hair.

She let out another loud moan of pleasure, squeezing him tighter. She continued this for another hour, until she grew exhausted and stopped. She pulled his crotch from her, seed dripping everywhere. She turned around on him, planting her rear on his chest. She wrapped her legs around his back. She stuck the crotch in her mouth. She began sucking on it.

*X*

John slowly regained consciousness. Pain seared through his left shoulder, but stopped suddenly halfway through the shoulder. He knew why. At least, he thought he knew. He opened his eyes and glanced at the shoulder and where his arm should be. To his surprise, there was metal attached to his shoulder, but he couldn't see where it led to because Cortana was on top of him. He didn't even take notice of it...yet. _Wait...Cortana is on top of me? What!?_

John didn't move, trying to think of what she was doing. Then he took note of the suckling sensation on his crotch and the wetness around it. Based on the fact that she was facing the opposite way, he figured it out with a pang of shock. He easily and carefully pulled the metal from underneath her with his right arm. To his delight, it was a metal arm. It was attached and everything. He balled the fingers into a fist at normal speed. He couldn't help, but to give a small smile. He had two working arms still after all.

The smile faded and he poked Cortana's leg. "What are you doing?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

The suckling stopped and his crotch was released. "Glad you're alright." Cortana's embarrassed voice came.

A smile came onto his face at her discomfort. "A little sore, but yeah, I'm alright."

Cortana climbed off of him. "You did your best." She murmured quietly.

"I should've kept fighting." John sighed, rolling his left shoulder. "I could've done better."

"Maybe he sabotaged your armor?" She suggested.

He shook his head, slamming the metal fist into the bed. "He didn't. It's just old. I've had that armor for awhile, you know that."

"You can't win every fight, John." Cortana reminded him.

Chief sat up, glancing at her. "You're right." He agreed, running his regular hand through his disheveled reddish-brown hair. He managed a small smile. "Not as strong as I used to be."

"You're still the strongest to me." She smiled lovingly.

"Thanks." He chuckled. "Are we free to leave?"

"I'd say yes." Cortana nodded. "Though…"

"Yeah…" John looked down at himself, knowing what she was thinking. "We should probably cover ourselves first."

Cortana began slipping hers on. "I'll go grab you an undersuit in a minute."

"Alright." He responded, slowly getting to his feet. "Sounds good to me."

She finished dressing and put on a doctor's coat. She gave him a wink before leaving the room. According to the only clock in the room, he'd been unconscious for six hours. He gave a slow nod of unsurprise. He ran his hand along his left arm, feeling the cool metal. He knew that it'd take some getting used to; living with a metal arm. He walked over to his armor and lifted his helmet up. He gently felt his fingers along the cracked glass. _I'll need to get that replaced…_

He quickly inspected the rest of his armor, finding a stab in the thigh and a gash across the chest. _And that...might as well get a whole new set of armor._ He set the armor back where he'd found it just as the door opened and Cortana re-entered.

The former AI held a perfect sized undersuit in her hands. And to his liking, it was black like his old one.

"Here." Cortana tossed it to him. "Put that on."

John gave a small nod, obeying. Once he finished, he spotted her tidying up the room. "So, what about my armor?"

"Well, maybe there's a box in here." She shrugged.

He rolled his eyes. He searched all of the cabinets, but the best thing he found was a trash bag. _It'll do..._ He carried it over to his armor. Piece by piece, he loaded his armor into it. He slung it over his good shoulder, holding it tightly with his metal arm.

"Ready?" He asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yep." Cortana nodded, throwing the lab coat on the back of the door.

They exited the building and stood outside, waiting for a taxi.


	9. Chapter 9: Being Toyed With

John closed the taxi door after Cortana and he had both gotten out. She paid the driver and they turned to the tower. She unlocked the door and they walked in. John went up to the room that he'd begun to call his and changed into his civvies, leaving the undersuit folded on the bed. He threw the bag with his armor in it into the corner of the room. He sighed, putting his hand up his sleeve and running his fingers along the spot where the metal arm met with his shoulder.

John pulled his hand from his shirt and walked over to the door. He opened it, slightly surprised to find Cortana standing there. As usual, she wasn't wearing any clothes.

"Hey." He greeted with a small smile. "Need something?"

She smiled back. "Can I come in?"

"Why are you asking me?" He raised an eyebrow. "This is your house."

She let out a soft laugh. "I nearly forgot."

John grinned, forcing back a laugh. He stepped back, gesturing into the room. "Come on in."

Cortana walked in as John closed the door behind her. Suddenly, she grabbed him and pulled him onto the bed. Shock flooded through him and his heart pounded in his chest.

"C-Cortana?" He asked. "What are you doing?"

She gave him a smile and tore his shirt open, tearing it from his body. She ran a hand across his exposed and scarred chest. It felt good, compared to the beating Madsen had given him. He let out a sigh, letting his body relax. He closed his eyes for a moment. He felt clothing slipping down his legs. His eyes snapped open just in time to see her toss his underwear and pants across the room. The blankets on the bed were pulled out from under him, all but a thin green one. She put it over him and snapped a finger.

John flinched as he felt something tugging on his metal arm. He turned to see that his arm was chained to the bed. He balled the hand into a fist and yanked on the chain, only to feel a small pain where the metal met his skin at the top of his shoulder. He grabbed his metal wrist and pulled as hard as he could, though it did practically nothing. He let go of the wrist, finding it hard to fight down anger.

Why was she toying with him?


End file.
